Burn Bright Baby
by Cyanide-Smile
Summary: Bellatrix had an affair with Lucius before He was with Narcissa. They had a love child and she was left in the care of Kreacher, during the war. All of the Death Eaters Expect Great things of her....But She and Harry know other wise..Adult themes
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter this story is strictly fan made....

------------------------

---- I only own Hermera please ask before using her.

----------------------

Hermera, and the other new students stood waited for there turn to try on the sorting hat and she stood behind two red hair boys who were planning some sort of prank.

Most went up before her and when The name Hermera Black was called there were whispers and giggles....of oh she is definetly a slitherin. She let out a sigh and sat down letting the hat fall over her Frizzed dark hair she resembled her mother verly clearly. Though she dreadfully hated the women.

Hmmm.... The hat said and turned all eyes were fixed on her as it spoke, Have'nt seen a black in a long time. This is a challenge it stated, I will have to say GRYFFINDOR it shouted and the room suddenly became very silent. There were no clap like for the other children.

Just blank confused stares and looks of horror her resemblance to her mother seemed to scare some people. Bellatrix Lestrange had abandoned her during the last war when she was only 3 and she was raised by a house elf.

If she told any one she lived in the orders headquarters and was watched after by them and kreacher while her mother and sirius were in Azkaban that would attract some attention.

She looked more like her aunt Andromada more than her mother she had the large soft brown eyes but she had the wild jet black hair that tended to set people off.

She walked toward the table as the other children were being sorted and she saw the glares and spaces being saved or covered she traveled to the far end of the table and sat not speaking a word.

This was gonna suck.......

-----------------------------

--

2 years later..............

--------------------------------

Hermera sat alone like always but the Gryffindor table was seeming to become more and more full these days and she could not help being near the people who were so terrified of her and her background.

She groaned as her cousin Draco walked to the slytherin table and gave her an odd stare as if she had three heads. She was never much of a talker so when she did spend time at Malfoy Manor she never spoke of school or let of that she was not a slytherin and was indeed sorted into gryffindor.

They would behead her for associating with muggle borns... But the thruth was she did'nt really associate with anyone. The name Harry Potter was called and Hermera's face shot up in Anticipation this boy was her uncles god son so she knew and she had been dying to meet him.

She had not been able to for he grew in the muggle world and she was not aloud to tell him he was magic or that she was. When he was sorted in gryffindor she ushered him over to her and ron looked at him frightened as he walked over to the wild girl and sat if front of her.

Harry she said with a smile, He looked at her questioningly and she felt tears prick her eyes. I have not seen you since we were tot's she said smiling. She still remembered how mad sirius was at peter he was walked around grimwauld place breaking things in a furious need to let out anger.

I'm sorry but I don't remember you he said smiling. Well I am kinda like your cousin she said smiling. My uncle is your god father so that makes us somewhat connected. His name is Sirius Black, Why have I never met him Harry said rushingly, Well he is in azkaban it is a wizards prison he was framed for a crime and is held up.

But that is all that I know, My name is Hermera Black. Do you know about Voldemort she said solemly, Harry nodded well he has these fallowers and they are called death eaters. Well My mother and father who abandoned me when I was young are Deatheaters. I just figured I would warn you now.

So you don't have to hear it from someone else, But you can't tell anyone what I told you about Sirius that is a secret. Well are you a death eater harry said curiously.... Hell NO Hermera said proud, I'm on your side she said and winked at him.

Well then we will be good friends he said standing and hugging her before returning to the weasley family of red heads. Did she hurt you Percy said concern lacing his usually stuck up tone.

No harry said trying not to seem taken aback we had a very pleasant conversation. She does'nt talk to anyone George said looking at her sidways Ever fred added.

Shes kinda scarey ron said not even sparing a look at the strange girl.

-----------------

--

----------------

Harry was walking down a hallway by himself after dinner fogetting how to get to the gryffindor tower though he did not want to admit this falter in his memory he aimlessly searched.

Then he jumped when a low voice came from behind him, He turned to see Hermera smiling at him cockily well she said. Well what he said smiling back he did'nt understand why others were scared of her. Where are you going she repeated a cocky smile adorning her lips still.

Well he said blushing at his bad memory, I can't remember were the gryffindor tower is. She laughed loudly and grabbed him arm shocking him she turned the complete other direction and went up the stairs he had walked strait by here not even ten minutes ago.

The came to the picture of the Fat lady and harry began embarrased again not remembering the password, Hermera let out another laugh her laughter was strangly delighting like some secret only few knew and harry was in on it.

Caput Draconis she said still trying to hold back her laughter at how new at this harry really was. When they walked into the common room, they saw Fred and George making jokes and a group around them laughing. No one noticed that they entered and the new additions to the room soon learned the jokes were made to Hermera's disadvantage.

She quickly stood stiff taking her bullying and pain with a broad chest and stiff upper lip. Their Jokes had never gotten to her harry could tell and soon all noticed harry greeting him.

They soon noticed the tall girl standing behind him, They all suddenly felt bad she did not look upset and or angry but accepting and knowing. As if she had expected the unexpected and was now taking head on and bravely.

But seamus of course did not feel bad The twins either they just continued now with her in the room with more ease. Well speak of the devil George said, What a wonderful suprise Fred added.

Harry quickly became angry as the insults were flung at the girl behind him like wild fire. Fred soon raised his wand and shot a trouser dropping jynx at her. Before anyone could blink she whipped out her wand the same as her mothers and deflected the jynx.

Harry's face was reddening with furry now, STOP IT! he screamed anger seething through him, and every thing stopped Hermera Tucked her Wand back under her cloack and gave harry a quick but surprising sisterly kiss on the top of the head. Then she proceeded up to the girls dorms with out a word.

Go apologize Percy told the twins, They sent hermione up the girls stairs in order to retrieve Hermera. When the girls returned Hermera looked bored and annoyed she was the only girl in gryffindor who wore pants with her uniform instead of a skirt.

She was now out of her sweater and cloak in just her pants button up shirt and loose gryffindor tie. This reveiled to the twins surprise as well as harry's,ron's and Hermiones. Percy cleared his throat the girl had a surprisingly large bussom, Well lets hear it them she said sounding annoyed. Sorry Fred and George said together. Okay hermera said looking around at the odd stares and then turning and walking back up to the girls dorm.

As she walked up she heard whispers. Maybe if she did'nt look so much like her bloody mother more people would like her. Then it happened she snapped she stomped and walked back down the stairs into the common room. A large group of people staring at her she grabbed a pair of scissors off of the table and put her wild main into a ponytail. she put the scissors to the nape of her neck and chopped her hair off.

She put down the scissors and Handed her sebered ponytain to Fred Weasley who took it and stared at her in awe. Happy now she said venom dripping from every word. She now looked not so much like her brother but the most striking thing was her beauty hidden by the hair she had only moments ago.

and for the last time that night she walked up the stairs going into her single room and going to sleep quickly, trying not to think of how this would attract attention tomorrow.

End of first chapter.............


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter Belongs to JK Rowling I hold no rights

----------

---

------

Hermera Having gone to bed at 7 woke around 5 she was up much to early to go to breakfast, So she walked into her bathroom and looked at her new hair cut. Her ears could now be seen she had mismathced studs in her ears, 7 in the right and 8 in the left. She fixed the hair cut with her wand and look curiously at herself.

He inner gryffindor pulled out and she had a sudden need to go all of the way, She grabbed her wand and pointed it towards her head suddenly even Bright Royal Blue strips Apeared around her entire head.

she was beginning to look less and less like her mother by the moment, and then she grabbed the one thing that had made them different before her glasses, that she placed on her face.

She looked at herself invigerated, this was wonderful she was beginning to look like her own person. What a wonderful year this was turning out to be already.

She was convinced that Harry's presence is what gave her such a wonderful 2 days though there were some down sides. She felt like her self for the first time in two whole years.

Doing her homework that she had neglected the previous night was a good way for her to waste more time until breakfast. The need to break out of her old shell she wore a hogwarts skirt for the first time. Though she wore black fishnetted stockings to cover her pale legs.

When she walked down to breakfast she felt the stares of most of the students. She sat in front of Harry which was in turn right next to Fred and George Weasley. She smiled her cocky grin at him and no one spoke.

Wow harry said after a minute and then he joked with her. Decided to give yourself a makeover did you?

Well I am trying to prove a point to all of the people around me except for you of course Harry. That I am not my mother and I am indeed a seperate being.

I like it Neville said blushing slightly as he smiled at the older girl. She raised he hand and patted him on the head, every one flinched except harry half expecting her to hit Neville.

Draco came up behind harry and did not look at any of the gryffindors only at Hermera. My Father has requested your presence to lunch with him at the first hogsmead visit. Hermera rolled her eyes.

When Draco did not walk away she snorted, Thanks Twinkie she said smiling. Oh im sorry did you want a peice of toast because, you know you are obviously taken the place of my owl.

Draco's face flushed with anger, bitch he said with a scowl. She grinned and he stomped away seething, They all looked at her even harry.

Well Draco is my cousin you see My parental unit and his mother are siblings. Harry laughed at her joke and so did Fred on realizing who this was who was joking about those kinds of people.

Breakfast and the rest of that week was a breeze, but most were no used to the fact of Hermera's change at all.

-

-  
Hogsmead weekend --

Hermera walked solemly over to the leakycouldron she knew she was going to be chewed for being a gryffindor but in order to not let her uncle know she was frightened she wore her house scarf over he black coat.

When she walked in Lucius was sitting in a booth waiting for her she could she his ugly pointed face and greasy hair even in the dark.

When she walked over to him he looked astonished and then glared at her scarf muttering something about sirius.

When she sat he took a deep breath and they sat in silence for a good 15 minutes before she became annoyed.  
You wanted to see me Lucius she said monotone as she could be.

Then he spoke, Yes well I was told by my wife that I was to share information with you about your parents. We have told you that you father was a death eater correct?

Yes. she said bored

Well no one ever did tell you who he was did they?

No. She was starting to get angry

Okay, so Before I was with Narcissa and had Draco I had a bit of an affair with your mother.

Her face became angry and she listened on as the man attempted to explain himself.

Seeing as we did not want to be together and both had a war to fight we decided to leave you with kreacher.

Hemera did not speak a word to the horrible man she simply rose from her seat and marched out of the leaky couldroun not lookin back at the man who she was ready to use an unforgivable on.

She sprinted all the way back to Hogwarts and into the great hall, she ripped Draco from his seat and then realized it was not his fault but he should know too, it was his right.

She put him down and looked at him angrily well she said seething I had a nice talk with your father about who my father is.

I finally found out who fucked my mom and made me accidently, I'm a love child what joy she joked. She realized the entire greathall had become silent and was looking at them with wide eyes listening very hard.

She smiled this would be her pay back to lucius she would tell everyone and they would tell everyone they knew. Well she grinned it was just not what I expected and I bet it wont be what you did either........she made a long pause and then she said slow clear and loud.....Ickle Brother!

Draco looked terrified like she had just punched him in the gut, No Draco said never faltering. Oh yes she said with solemly and now you and me siblings so I hope you don't mind if I call you that.

Then Somethin happened Pansy Parkinson a small girl who fancied draco jumped up infront of her and threw a punch at her. She hit her in the face splitting her lip then Hermera grabbed the younger girl by her sweater lifted her off the ground and shock her, Dont you ever touch me again you filthy worm she dropped the little girl who wimpered.

Then she was snathced by the arm by professor snape who proceeded to take her to dumbledore while Flitwick calmed down the hall.

Harry fallowed quickly behind in toe trying to catch up with them as they neared dumbledore office Hermera let out a growl and struggled to free herself from snapes grip.

He looked sympathetic at her and she faltered, what had just happened did he pitty her? She felt more rage course through her veins as he dragged her. She put her hand out for harry who grabbed it to keep up.

-------

When inside of Dumbledores office she was pushed down into a chair pulling harry with her, he stumble over her and fell into the chair next to her.

Dumbledore smiled at the both of them and then Snape reported what had happened and Dumbledore tutted at Hermera, Tell her he expected better of a third year. She seethed her anger on slowing slightly, and then she looked at harry's frightened face and smiled calming.

He felt better and smiled back at her as they waited to hear her punishment. Well I think a weeks detention with professor Snape should be good for you Hermera, He smiled and try not to get little harry here used to getting in trouble.

She Flashed a grin at harry and they walked out together. Wow detention with professor snape that is terrible harry rambled, Well I don't really mind it Snape is not so bad Harry you will learn that with time.

He looked at her as if she had grown three heads and she laughed at him as they made there way back to the great hall for lunch. I was the first Saturday of the year and they were all happy to be out of class for the day.

Harry had taken his first flying lesson a few days ago and he was going to be playing seeker for the gryffindor house quidditch team. Hermera said she was proud of him and told him his father was a seeker and he beamed saying he already knew.

When they walked back into the gryffindor common room and when they got there harry ran up ahead of her and said the password before she could arrive at the door. He turned and beamed at her again she patted him on the head just like she did neville.

Harry felt exzillerated he had never been praised for anything by someone older than him. She smiled like a sister and he offically dubbed her so. She was going to be his big sister from now on and he had a feeling when he told her she was going to laugh and agree.

When they walked into the common room harry ran over to ron and Hermione sitting in between them on the big squishy couch. She smiled at all three of them and received three back making her feel good on the inside.

Neville walked up to her with a flower and handed it to her looking away full red face, She nelt down to his height and took it from him. She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and he squeeked and fell over.

She grinned and sat in one of the squishy chairs pulling out a book and beginning to read, She did'nt notice the trio had left and she sat alone.

Then she heard a voice a terrible ringing in the back of her ears it was horrible and shrill it made her bones shake My Baby it was saying and laughing terribly she screamed and Fred and George looked at her conserned.

She looked at the like a deer in the headlights and shook off the feeling and assured them nothing was wrong. She went running out of the common room, and ran straight into professor snape. He look at her expressionless as he did to most people, What's the matter he said sounding like he did'nt really care She looked at him confused and attempted to push past.

He was holding her arm now and dragging her again this time to his class room. She tryed to struggle out but his grip only tightened. When they arrived in his class room he shoved her down into a chair and she winced. Now tell me what is wrong or I will give you some verita syrum, I was hearing a voice she dead panned, What kind of voice Snape pressed on.

I think It was my mother because she was laughing and saying my baby in a terrible voice. Then he lifted his arm and pulled up his sleeve he had a dark mark, He grabbed he arm and pressed his wand to it revealing a dark mark on her left arm. She screamed and he pressed harder telling he it was concealed but her mother gave her it at birth.

Hermera asked frantically for him to seal it again to make it not there people would think she was a death eater. Snape put the seal charm back over the mark and looked her in the eyes, you do not have a choice when he needs you, you must serve the dark lord.

I will not she screamed, Then you will die Snape yelled back.

Then let them kill me she screamed again infuriated. It appears you and I are in the same boat ms. Black, Now we are going to go see dumbledore and tell him about your little problem.

She looked at him curiously and he grabbed her arm and began to drag her again...

End of Chapter 2 I will have 3 up in the next few days.......

Thanks for Reading, Cyanide smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling I am sorry to tell you I hold no rights...  
This is purely fan made.!

----------------------------

---------------------------

Recap:

You do not have a choice when he needs you, you must serve the dark lord.

I will not she screamed, Then you will die Snape yelled back.

Then let them kill me she screamed again infuriated. It appears you and I are in the same boat ms. Black, Now we are going to go see dumbledore and tell him about your little problem.

She looked at him curiously and he grabbed her arm and began to drag her again...

----------------------

---------------------

When Brought into Dumbledores office Hermera looked around at the serious looks on his and Snapes faces and she was very puzzled what had she done?

Snape seezed her arm and she winced as he waved his wand over her fore arm making the dark mark apear to be rising out of water onto the surface of her skin.

A look of awe came onto his face, He harshley grabbed her arm and looked at the snake coming out of a skulls mouth coiling slighty The two men looked up ver suddenly.

Proffessor Querral was standing at the door as if he was about to knock looking at the three curiously and a smile that came as quickly as it had gone appeard on his face when Hermera's arm came slightly into his view.

Dumbledore asked Hermera to go to bed for the night patting her arm making the mark go back down. The dark lord had never touched it so it was coverable.

When she was walked through the dark halls of Hogwarts she heard quick foot steps behind her but she continued to walk quickening her pace.

She was very releaved to show up at the gryffindor common room but she soon noticed Harry and Ron whispering about something on the couch. She looked at them both and sat on the table infront of them.

Harry looked thuroughly confused, We got lost today he admitted and ron gave him a cold look as if saying what the bloody hell are you doing.

What happened she looked conserned and her and harry seemed to know something ron did not. Well Harry said sighing We Ended up in the third corridor.

We saw a dog with three heads there and it was crazy but we got out quickly and no one noticed. Suddenly Hermera smacked harry lightly on the top of the head.

Well you lucky you did not get hurt, Hermione walked in and realized what was happening. Well she said in a matter of fact tone he was standing on a trapped door so he was obviously gaurding something.

Well I think the three of you may need my help she smiled at them, But right now it is late so please go off to bed before I get a prefect down here.

They all ran up to their dorms only harry turning to look back he smiled and waved goodnight to Hermera feeling an intense relief at her presence and the sense of her watching over him.

----------------------

---------------------

Hermera tossed and turned in her sleep her nightmare was terrible there was a women with crazy black hair and rotted teeth laughing as she sit in her cell up against the wall singing, "You will fallow me my baby", and it just rung off the walls over and over again

"My Baby!" she heard and suddenly a sharp pain struck her forarm on her left and she screamed out in pain sitting straight up in her bed and seeing the window next her bed wide open.

Angelina Johnson looked over at her and asked her what the was wrong with her to have the window open. Hermera looked at her panicked and she rose from her bed looking at the girl with care in her face.

My arm Hermera moaned someone hurt my arm while I was sleeping they came in the window the burning was hurting her so bad It moved furiously the dark mark was up on her skin and she felt the burn terribly.

Then a high cold voice rung out in her ears, you will assist me for it is what you still live for, and then she sat up in her bed she had dreamed it the window was slightly ajar but not as open as it was in the dream.

Her room mates were all asleep and she could not understand what was happening. She looked down but there was no dark mark, she had dreamed the entire thing.

-------------------

------------------

Hermera walked down to breakfast in silence and when she walked into the great hall Querall brushed past her not even noticing he had run into her.

She made her way over to the gryffindor table and smiled brightly at harry and ron who both smiled back ron with a mouth full of sausage as he did so.

Hermera laughed at his sillyness and then Hermione looked disgusted Must you always eat she nagged. I'm Hungry ron said turning away from the bushy haired girl.

Then suddenly everyone looked at hermera as she began to scream and grab her arm, She fell over on the floor and was hollaring as most rose and looked at her.

Harry ran out from the crowd and nelt over her soon madam pompfrey was over her and all of the proffesors stood in a circle around her students were on tables and benches trying to see more.

She screamed in pain of the floor. It Burns she yelled and most looked shocked when Madam Pompfrey Pulled her right hand off of her left forarm revealing a coiling dark mark.

She gasped and dropped the girls arm slightly backing up. The girls eyes were bewitched a light sliver with no pupils replaced her normals dark brown eyes.

Don't worry My lord she said in a shrill worn voice, I am hear and I will help you. Then she fell her eyes returning to normal , they tried to lift her onto a stretcher and she when she layed there her eyes changed again.

Then what she said frightened everyone back into silence in the same shrill voice "My Baby must learn her lesson, It is much more painful for those who are unwilling."

Her body seized on the bed and harry ran up grabbing onto the side of the stretcher as to fallow them, everyone looked so shocked at these actions.

---------------

--

--------------

Hermera felt pressure on her stomach and looked down to see harry with his head lay on her stomach he was crying and holding onto the sheets.

She patted his head and when he looked up his face was tear stained, I thought you would never wake up it's christmas eve, she smiled well thank heavens I woke up in time to spend my first christmas with my new little brother.

He looked at her and looked serious now, what is that on your arm everyone has been talking about it but they wont tell me what it is.

Well harry she looked him straight in the eye, this is the dark mark it's his mark He puts it onto his fallowers. Harry looked confused at her, she explained further when I was born I was given this under my skin the reason it comes up is if a fallower or the dark lord activates it.

and now it will be hear forever and if someone uses the magic on it they can call the dark lord and if the magic is used on me he will know were I am. Wherever I am he will be able to find me, unless I dont use this myself then it will just be a mark on me. Saying that the dark lord has a connection to me.

Just like your scar she said pointing at harry's forehead with her good hand, and now me and you are even more similar then we were before. She looked out of the window thinking of a way to lighten the conversation.

So are you ready to have a great christmas here at hogwarts, You are staying are'nt you she seemed hurried at this last statement. Well of course I'm staying he smiled at her and she did the same back getting up out of the bed and stretching.

I do not think you are suppossed to get up harry said trying to make her sit back down. she slipped her shoes on and rubbed her stomach I'm Hungry she stated, pulling her hair into a small ponytail on the back of head with two large peices on each sides still down.

Let's go get some..she looked at the clock, Lunch she stated putting her hand out for his, The walked down the halls hand in hand looking like to long lost siblings. When they walked into the Great hall no one really noticed their pressance until they sat down at the gryffindor table.

Then all Gryffindor eyes fixed onto harry and then ron looked up at her and looked not afraid but confused. Does it hurt Angelina Johnson stated as they all looked very curious about hermeras new scar. She lifted her left arm onto the table for all of them to gape at. Yes she stated plainly very, very much, Then they all looked up at her sad when she said the next few words.

"It is the most painful for those who are unwilling."


End file.
